Thin Line
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: A very young teacher works in Seigaku slowly helps Ryoma get over his ex-boyfriend who cheats on him. How close will a student and teacher get before passing the boundary? Request oneshot


**Arashi: This is a request for Darkangel048. This is a crossover between Pot/BB so the pairing is Sebastian/Ryoma though it may be more towards friendship with hints of future relationship between these two. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or settings of Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler which belongs to Yana Tobsoso. Prince of Tennis and its characters belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I just write for fun which means I don't make any money off of this fic.**

Warnings: Au, minor language, older Ryoma, ooc

Pairing: Sebastian/Ryoma and past Atobe/Ryoma

Thin Line

Summary: A very young teacher works in Seigaku slowly helps Ryoma get over his ex-boyfriend who cheats on him. How close will a student and teacher get before passing the boundary?

* * *

><p>"Mr. Michaelis I do hope your stay at Seigaku will be pleasant," The principal tells a tall young man around twenty-one years old with raven locks kept nicely and intense crimson eyes crinkle at the corner.<p>

"I do hope so as well," Sebastian purrs giving a vague smile gazing around the campus finding it nice.

He raise a brow finding a boy with greenish-black hair giving a smile at a taller man who he guess is three years his senior the least who seems rather pompous in Sebastian's mind as he tries to think why he seems familiar. He frowns seeing the stoic teen mutter something to the smaller teen causing a look of hurt in those golden orbs. He ignores the older man's ramblings as his eyes remain train on the two teens which he guess the older teen may be close to nineteen or twenty years old as the other most likely sixteen the least. He watches the smaller teen back away putting up a mask to cover the hurt. The older teen gives an apologetic look which a group of other teens glares at the man before going to the teen who shrugs.

"Those are Seigaku's regulars and former regulars of the tennis team. The person left is Atobe who I believe is Ryoma Echizen's boyfriend or something," The principal said thoughtfully trying to think but shrugs showing Sebastian to the classroom he'll be in even if it's for Study hall and he'll be baby-sitting teenagers.

The man gives a bored look glad to be sitting down before he pulls out his computer and starts tapping away on it. He only looks up to hear a cool voice ask him, "Are you the new teacher for Study Hall?"

"Yes, Mr.…" He answers raising a brow at the teen he seen earlier.

'Ryoma Echizen," The teen supplies neutrally eyes blank getting Sebastian to frown at the teen.

"That's correct Mr. Echizen," Sebastian replies with a smile earning a scowl. "You can sit anywhere you please."

"What should I call you sir?" The teen ask scathingly not liking this new teacher who has his hackles raise especially those cool ember eyes seem to widen with fake confusion.

"You can call me, Mr. Michaelis or Sebastian once we see how many students are in this class," Sebastian answers smiling even more so driving Ryoma' s temper up the wall.

"I'll be your only student for the whole year then Mr. Michaelis," Ryoma snips hoping to get the man to get annoyed only to find him smirking.

"That should do well then Mr. Echizen," Sebastian retorts stressing the boy's name finding it rather enjoyable to have someone to banter with even if its someone five years his junior just as Ryoma huffs with annoyance with either didn't realize is the start of a good friendship.

* * *

><p>Several months past since that first day which Ryoma found himself usually dividing his time between Tennis and hanging with Sebastian who encourage him to call him by his first name. Sure Atobe tried to get back with Ryoma but with the raven hair man's help he manage to turn down the older teen. At first many weren't sure how to take the strange friendship between a student and a teacher but no one said a word seeing Ryoma can be seen with a smile or the strange man known as Sebastian hums a strange tune from time to time.<p>

It wasn't until Ryoma accidentally bump into Sebastian when he notice his heart starts racing. His every thought is consume by the study hall teacher. He would blush at the littlest comment the other would make. His skin would tingle just feeling his hand on his arm. He didn't realize he has feelings for his teacher until he accidentally kiss him on a dare. He couldn't look at the other for a few weeks until Sebastian decide to tell him to stay after class.

Hence where he is today standing in front of Sebastian's desk looking at his feet unsure how to proceed with things. He knows their relationship will be taboo since its not legal for a student and teacher to date unless with parents consent. Of course his parents has to love Sebastian as it is so they won't mind.

"Ryoma about what happen a couple of weeks ago," Sebastian begins only to be interrupted by Ryoma blabbering.

"I didn't mean to kiss you! It was just a dare."

"Ryoma," the man orders only to see the teen is keeping his eyes firmly to the ground. He ignores Ryoma's soft gasp as he tilts his chin continuing, "Let me talk Ryoma."

"Alright," The boy murmurs staring into the ember color eyes flushing a dark red color only registering the smirk on his teacher's lips.

Sebastian brush his lips against Ryoma murmuring, "I know this is wrong but I will wait for you Ryoma Echizen."

Ryoma blush darker unable to form any words only closing his eyes as his teacher deepens the kiss and he just goes on for the ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Something simple and adorable at the same time. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
